


April: Safe Haven

by SilentStudies



Series: 365 Days of Love [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Binge Drinking, Child Abuse, F/M, Going to write more, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's scream stops abruptly. He knows what is to come...</p>
            </blockquote>





	April: Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write more after the 365 Days of Love Project is over. ^.^

I return home from my school, homework done on the bus, and I am ready to play board games with my mommy. Opening the front door, I hear a crashing sound that startles me out of my trance. Looking around, I see no evidence that suggests that someone broke in. I glance at the staircase before carefully tip-toeing my way over there. I hear the thud of a door closing upstairs, causing me to make my way up.

"Mommy..?" I ask cautiously, as I gingerly walk up the stairs.

"Eren, come here and pack your stuff quickly. We have to go somewhere today," Mommy says from behind the door. Obediently, I walk into my room and pack my suitcase. I don't have any toys, unlike Armin who has a bunch of race tracks and toy cars, but I do have my beloved stuffed toy, which I treasure very deeply. I pack all my belongings into a duffle bag that was already on my bed.

"Eren, honey, we have to go now," Mommy says hurriedly. I feel an odd pang of dread, like something bad is going to or is happening, but I ignore it in favor of grabbing the bag and going outside my bedroom.

Mommy ushers me down the stairs. I wonder why we're in such a hurry. I know why when I hear an angry growl coming from the living room. We are so close to the front door, but i can hear Daddy in the living room. I look over cautiously, only to see three packs of beer, and in one of them, four bottles missing. I look at his face, and I know what is to come. 

Mommy makes a weird noise from the back of her throat, it sounding like a frustrated grunt and a shriek at the same time. She quickly stands in front of me, hiding me, or is trying to hide me, from Daddy. 

"Sweety, go upstairs... Now!"

Startled, I drop my duffle bag and sprint upstairs. I am out of range to hear anything, but did I really want to? I go inside my room and hide in my closet. I hear muffled voices getting louder. I search my mind for possible conclusions, but it shatters when I hear my door open.

"No! Let go of me!"

"..."

"Dear, please stop... Please," I hear Mommy whimper fretfully. 

I hear a thud, and I recognize it for I like to jump on my bed. I hear another thud of something hitting the floor. 

"Ugh... What're you—Augh... Ahh. AaHhhhh!"

I hear grunts and Mommy's screams, as well as a slick clapping noise. This makes me feel sick, for I know what he is doing to Mommy.

When the sounds stop, Mommy is silent and I hear loud puffs coming from Daddy. I open the closet door to peak out. Intaking a sharply, I cringe as I look over at Mommy. Daddy hears this, turning towards the closet and beckoning me out. 

I gingerly step out, regarding him cautiously as I approach. He puts his hand in his pocket, before quickly slashing me with the knife across my chest. Then, grabbing bear bottles that were already across the floor of my room, he smashes one on my head. My eyes widen and my scream abruptly stops as I stare in shock and terror at the man... My daddy... Tears roll down my cheeks as blood stains my hair, a half of a freshly broken beer bottle on the floor, the other half in his hand... No it's in its hand, the monster before me. Mommy lays limply on the floor, naked with tears and blood drying on her face. The monster was dome with her a while ago, now it's my turn.

I gaze up at the monster, watching as another beer bottle comes closer and closer to my head. This is normal, Mommy usually treats my wounds after this happens. The beer bottle crashes against my head, alcohol spitting out and half of the beer bottle rolling off my head. 

I can feel blood ooze from my head as he starts to calm down. I smell alcohol on both him and me, and I know we need to take a shower. I delicately touch my head in the place where I was struck twice. I can feel glass shards stuck there. I bring my hand down and stare at it. Blood is on my hands, it wasn't there before.

I hear Daddy yelling, but it sounds so far away. My vision becomes blurry, yet I see through it and watch my dad. He isn't yelling at my, but someome else. Did some come... Is someone here to save us?


End file.
